


Corpse Groom

by Tobio112



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Lance died but not really lol if you seen the corpse bride you know the drill, M/M, don’t know if I’ll finish this people were just asking to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/pseuds/Tobio112
Summary: “NO, LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME! HE’S NOT BREATHING!” Keith screamed and screamed he felt as if his throat would soon shred itself apart but he didn’t care. Lance was right there and no one was helping him, he was bleeding and he was blue; why was no one helping him?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Corpse Groom

Lance furiously wiped the tears from his eyes. He had a fight with Keith, it wasn’t their first time fighting but it was different somehow; this one was about their wedding. Keith was always so stubborn he couldn’t let Lance have this one, he couldn’t give Lance what he wanted since he was a child. A perfect day for just the two of them, a ceremony that would bind them together. Forever.

“I hate you too!” Lance yelled in the direction of their small house. He knew Keith couldn’t hear him but it gave him some relief.

“No, no that’s not right. I love you...more than air cariño.” 

He ran into the forest, forgetting to take off his wedding tux, he was trying it on before he and Keith got into the fight, the stupidest thing they could fight about. Lance scoffed aloud as he kicked a rock into the darkness ahead.  
Lance walked further into the dark woods wanting to quite his anger that his soon to be husband caused. Soon he reached a familiar ledge, it lead to the sea below. Lance loved the sea it reminded him of home, in Havana. He breathed deeply and looked down at his golden ring, he begged Keith to let him wear it just for a few hours. Lance chuckled at the memory of Keith huffing loudly and tossing the box to him. 

“You’re going to wear it for the rest of your life tomorrow anyways!”

He smiled down at the band, even if Keith said the meanest things to him sometimes it would never change how much he loved him. Lance was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of boots crushing the fallen leaves below. He quickly turned his head towards the noise, Lance scanned the area around him seeing nothing but darkness.

“Keith?” He called out unsure if it was actually him. “What? Trying to scare me?” Lance forced out a shaky laugh waiting, hoping that Keith would pop out. He felt a breeze and then a sharp pain in his chest. Lance looked down at a knife in his chest but it wasn’t a normal knife, no it was Keith’s dagger. The one he sold to buy Lance the ring he was eyeing for years. His eyes travelled from the blood stained blade to the hand holding it, he slowly trailed his wet blue eyes up to the attacker. He drank in the features of his attacker and let out an agonizing cry as they harshly yanked the blade out. Lance quickly placed his hands over the wound hoping to stop some of the bleeding, he was ruining his suit; Keith saved up so much money just to buy it for him. Lance once again looked at the attacker and let out a soft sob.

“Y-you...I thought-I thought...we-we were fr-“ Lance couldn’t finish his sentence as the words were stolen from him as his attacker pushed him into the sea below. Silencing him forever. The attacker sneered down as they watched Lance struggle to keep his head above water but eventually gave into water lulling him under to the dark below.  
.

Keith paced back and forth. Why did he say that, why did he have to take things so far? Why couldn’t he just let Lance have this one thing, lance cared more about the wedding than he did. Keith wanted to marry Lance as much as he did but he didn’t want a fancy wedding he just wanted to call Lance his, forever. That’s all he wanted, he didn’t care who saw if they were married or not but was it important to Lance. 

Keith huffed and grabbed his jacket he needed to find Lance, he need to say sorry and say how much he loved him. But he would have tomorrow at the altar, to tell him how much he loved him and how he couldn’t wait to be his husband.

Keith walked all around the woods where Lance frequently went to when he wanted to get away from Keith. Soon he realized Lance wasn’t there, his next best option was Hunk. Lance’s long time best friend, he would have ran to Hunk for comfort especially after the horrible things Keith said to him. He quickly made his way out of the forest and up the hill to hunks house. Hours had pass since Lance ran out on him and soon the sun will be rising, if Keith didn’t hurry and find Lance they would miss their ceremony. 

Keith reached Hunk’s small bakery and knocked, no answer. 

Keith cursed and began to climb the fire escape attached to the building. He looked inside the main window to see nothing but darkness, no one was home. 

Lance wasn’t there either. Keith began to feel that familiar feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. This was the same feeling he felt when Shiro didn’t come home that fateful night. No, he wouldn’t think of that. No reason to panic yet, there was still Pidge, she lived by the dock. Lance loves the ocean, he probably went there to clear his head. Lance was okay, he was fine. Keith jumped down from the rickety steps and ran down the hill to the docks. The sun was soon shining bright bathing him the warmth of its glow. No matter how warm the sun felt, Keith soon felt goosebumps running up his arms as if it was warning him to go back, don’t go towards the docks.

As Keith rounded the corner he saw a crowd of people gathering around Pidge’s small cabin. Keith quickly made his way to the crowd trying to squeeze past them to get to Pidge’s house, when he saw a ray of sunlight bounce off of a beautiful gold ring. Keith turned his head in what felt like slow motion as he looked to what the crowd were gawking at. First he saw Hunk and then Pidge kneeling beside him and then Keith’s eyes slowly moved towards the figure they were holding. 

It was Lance, his eyes closed. His face no longer golden brown but a blueish tint that only a lack of oxygen could produce. The tux that he was supposed to see him in today was stained with blood. Keith moved towards them slowly at first praying that he was imagining Lance’s limp body slumped in Pidge’s small arms, cradling his head trying to brush his wet hair out of his face. No, Lance was just unconscious, all the blood covering him was not his, Lance was okay.

“Lance?” Keith called out, hoping that he would move his head toward his voice or even twitch his finger a little. Hunk and Pidge both shot their heads up. Pidge let out a loud sob as Hunk quicky placed Lance’s hand back on his chest as he got up to go to Keith. 

“LANCE!” Keith screamed as the realization dawned on him that Lance was not okay, not with Pidge sobbing like that, looking at Keith with those eyes. Those eyes he saw too many times, the eyes of pity, the eyes of someone who knows you lost yet another person who you loved more than air it self.

Before he could take Lance from Pidge, Hunk grabbed Keith and crushed his face against his broad chest.

“NO, LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME! HE’S NOT BREATHING!” Keith screamed and screamed he felt as if his throat would soon shred itself apart but he didn’t care. Lance was right there and no one was helping him, he was bleeding and he was blue; why was no one helping him?

“I’m so sorry, Keith. I’m so, so, sorry!” Hunk cried as Keith struggle in his grip, he needed to be with Lance! He needed to tell him how sorry he was, he needed to tell him that he loved him. Keith soon felt his legs buckle underneath him, the realization that Lance was gone. That’s why Pidge only held him, that’s why people were just standing there. Lance was dead, he died alone and scared. All because of a stupid fight, all because He had to be stubborn. He lost yet another member of his family, he was alone again.

Keith wailed into Hunks shirt, looking longingly at his dead groom.


End file.
